IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun
The Line Gun is a wide-beamed slicer with timed mines. It can be purchased for 9,000 credits. Like the Plasma Cutter's primary fire mode, the Line gun fires a horizontal beam of energy. Though it's incapable of firing the same rate as the Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle, the Line Gun compensates by having a higher damage base rate. Once upgraded, it can cut through several Necromorphs' limbs with one shot. The Line Gun's secondary fire mode is a timed mine. When detonated, the mines explode in a dazzling display of lasers that cut through anything nearby. Drop mines amidst a group of Necromorphs and watch the parts fly. Combat Tips * The width of the blast is much wider than that of the Plasma Cutter and can be upgraded to become even wider, expanding from one to two meters in-game. Also, the beam is capable of passing through multiple targets and will continue to do damage after part of it hits a wall. You can use it to shoot through small spaces as a result, although the projectile will simply dissipate if the space is too narrow. * The Line Gun can only fire horizontally, and not vertically. Keep this in mind when taking aim. * Line Gun blasts can pass through multiple enemies, making it a good choice for crowd control. * Line Gun blasts travel at a speed visible to the naked eye compared to the instantaneous travel speed of other weaponry, and can be dodged by fast Necromorphs like the Twitcher. In more crowded areas such as hallways, however, this disadvantage is negated, and the projectile can easily cut a swathe through a crowd of Slashers. * It is entirely possible to take out an attacking Slasher (or even a Pregnant) with one hit from the primary fire. Since these enemies often raise their arms above their heads while charging/attacking, a well-placed shot can cut through both of their arms and even their head. This tactic is easier when the gun's width and damage are upgraded. * The Line Gun can also also be useful against Lurkers: a well-placed shot can sever two or even all of its tentacles, resulting in an instant kill. This is far from a guaranteed strategy, however, so be prepared to follow up with several more shots, or to switch to a different weapon, if your attack fails. Additionally, as the Line Gun can only shoot a horizontal blast, its usefulness is severely diminished if the Lurker is clinging to a wall. * The Line Rack mine (secondary fire) can almost instantaneously kill weaker Necromorphs and only consumes one Line Rack, so time it right to take out multiple Necromorphs easily while saving ammo. Due to the long arming time, it is prudent to either deploy the mine ahead of an advancing Necromorph, or to freeze your target with stasis and drop the mine at its feet. * Take care not to step on your own mines: a fully upgraded Line Gun's mines can kill Isaac instantly if he is caught in the beams' radius, even when wearing a fully upgraded Level 6 Military RIG. * The Line Gun's (secondary fire) mine is very useful against a Brute when it is stasised, it dealing damage to both its arms and back if shot correctly. Appearances Dead Space Dead Space Extraction Dead Space 2 Gallery Image:Dead-space-20080905023910375.jpg|A description of the Line Gun. File:00032.jpg|Isaac using weilding the Line Gun. File:Dead-space.jpg|A screenshot highlighting the wide range of the Line Gun. concept_line_gun_diagram_download_052308.jpg|Concept art for the Line Gun TROP046.png|The "Eviscerator" achivement/trophy Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Dead Space 2